


HR Wells x Reader - Broken Dream

by Austarus



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Love, Mourning, Nightmare, til death do us part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austarus/pseuds/Austarus
Summary: Mm…” You squint your already shut eyes tighter, feeling rays of warmth skim over your body. Blinking your eyes open, your irises scan over the rich-green, grassy meadow. The blades of grass tickle your bare feet. Sunlight flickers through the leaves of the thicket from the towering oak trees, casting a low glow on the clearing. The pond emits a leaky sort of noise along with clear ripples in the crystal-blue waters.You cast your gaze downwards, noticing that your wore a simple yet silky white dress. The flowers dance around with the slight breeze blowing past. The air feels… lighter, almost as if it’s never been tainted. You furrow your eyebrows in confusion, turning your head to look behind you. “Where-”
Relationships: Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells & Reader, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells & You, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells/You, Earth-19 Harrison "HR' Wells/Reader, Harrison Wells x Reader, Harrison Wells x You
Kudos: 4





	HR Wells x Reader - Broken Dream

“Mm…” You squint your already shut eyes tighter, feeling rays of warmth skim over your body. Blinking your eyes open, your irises scan over the rich-green, grassy meadow. The blades of grass tickle your bare feet. Sunlight flickers through the leaves of the thicket from the towering oak trees, casting a low glow on the clearing. The pond emits a leaky sort of noise along with clear ripples in the crystal-blue waters.

You cast your gaze downwards, noticing that your wore a simple yet silky white dress. The flowers dance around with the slight breeze blowing past. The air feels… lighter, almost as if it’s never been tainted. You furrow your eyebrows in confusion, turning your head to look behind you. “Where-”

You freeze in place, the words stuck in your throat as you come face to face with the love of your life, smiling.

“H-HR?” Your voice shakes with disbelief strained in that simple name. The Earth-19 doppelganger continues to smile, extending a hand towards you and taking your own in his. Your eyes never leave him, afraid that he’ll disappear if you look the other way.

The dark-haired man now wears a black button up, the first few buttons undone, while adorning his typical fedora and black pants. His hair is well-groomed yet floofy as always, defying the wind and his own physical movements.

“Hey, kitten,” HR let’s out a little chuckle, his thumb rubbing over your knuckles. The familiar pet name tugs at your already tightened heart.

“Y-you’re here…” You take a step closer to him, eyes gradually watering as your voice continues to crack. But you don’t care because right now you’re too focused on him and his azure eyes. You try to ease your breathing, wondering if you’re in some sort of mirage. “You’re really here.”

“I’ve always been here, my love,” the novelist cups your face, tucking some stray hair strands. “I’ll always be here,” HR whispers, kissing your forehead.

You couldn’t stop the tears from falling, your throat is all dry yet bile continues to climb up. HR pulls back to look at you while your hands grasp onto his wrists.

“I love you,” he whispers, looking into your glassy eyes as if getting a glimpse at your soul and wiping your tears with his thumbs. “I’ll always love you.”

*Vrrrrrrrrr*

You gasp for air, opening your eyes and shooting up off the bed, unaware of your phone still buzzing. You look around in shock, the darkness of your room setting in as the soft glow of the blue morning sky of 4 am seeps in through the window blinds. Your palms press flat against the mattress beside as you find yourself groping around for some sort of sign.

“HR,” you whisper, looking around desperately yet seeing nothing. Feeling nothing, but the coldness of the vacant side of your bed. “No…” Sadness and loss grip your heart, squeezing tightly that it’s sort of hard to breathe now.

It was a dream… You choke out a sob before pulling the covers up along with your knees close to your chest.

You crave the feeling of his arms around you once more. You miss his presence, his dorky laugh, or the way he’d always be fiddling with his drumsticks. Those very same one that now lay on his grave. I miss you… A certain weight falls on you as your mind reels through all your memories of the author.

The way he’d get hyper on coffee or how he scrunches up his nose in concentration when writing his book. How he always likes to hold your hand and give you kisses while walking through the labs or Central City. Or the way he’d lower his voice when he reads you some of his novels. That kind heart of his that always looks for some sort of positive among the negatives. The heart-warming smile that’s always on his face…

“I love you HR,” your voice quivers with each word that you’re meant to say before you woke up to the cold reality of the world. Your fingers grip at the fabric of one of his sweaters that you now wore as some sort of comfort and connection to him. “Please come back home…”


End file.
